This is a cross sectional study of the relationship of certain social and emotional factors, health service utilization, and risk-taking in at-risk inner city adolescents, particularly young African Americans. Adolescence is a critical period of development during which high risk and life threatening behavior patterns often emerge. This research aims to: (a) assess the effectiveness of on-site comprehensive school-based health services in promoting wellness and reducing risk behaviors, (b) assess the relationship of certain psychological and environmental factors with the extent of adolescent health service utilization and risk-taking, and (c) assess the extent to which the effects of the healthcare clinics on adolescent risk-taking are moderated by certain psychological and environmental factors. The participants will be 1000 high school freshmen and 1000 high school juniors across six Chicago public schools. An approximately even male-female split is expected. Behavioral, archival, and self-report data will be examined to test specific hypotheses; this study is also exploratory and hypothesis generating. This study will increase the understanding of the predictors and modulators of risk-taking in adolescence, thereby enabling the development and refinement of preventive interventions for this population.